


Magnus' Wish

by NvrLndBoi



Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, holiday fluff, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: Day 8 of 25 Days of Pairings: Malec (Magnus' Birthday)The Lightwood-Banes partake in some holiday traditions.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035042
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Magnus' Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> This one is longer in honor of it being Magnus' Birthday as well.
> 
> Tomorrow there is one more Magnus pairing then it will be back to business till another pairing comes up.
> 
> Thank you for being my Beta for this fic, [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars)

“Ayah! We need more frosting!” Rafael called out l from behind Magnus. 

Magnus set to finish searching for the plastic knives he was sure he had. Alec hated it when he would just summon everything, especially now that Max was starting to come into his powers, even if, currently, there were only small sparks. His husband had been firm in his belief that Magnus should set a good example and not use magic for simple tasks. After some teasing about loving a scowling Inquisitor, Magnus had relented and seen Alec’s points, drawing a line when it came to groceries, though. They compromised that he would make a shopping list every two weeks and summon the groceries to the loft, of course, always leaving money behind for the items. 

“Ayah,” Max whined.

“Rafe, there should be another piping bag full of frosting next to you. Could you help your brother?” Magnus guided them as he kept his previous search. He was glad he had at least convinced Alec to let him summon an extra bag of royal icing to ensure they had enough to build the gingerbread house. Magnus knew their boys might spill some in the decorating process, so he wanted to be prepared.

“We used it, Ayah,” the five-year-old informed him, “I still need more to put the gummies on Max’s horns.” 

Magnus blinked a few times, processing what Rafe had just said, and then turned to the boys, only to feel a grimace form on his face when he saw how much of the icing hadn’t made it on the gingerbread pieces and instead on the boys, mostly Max. 

“Alexander,” Magnus called calmly, “love, you were supposed to be watching the boys.” 

“I was!” Alec defended himself as he walked back into the kitchen with some of the baby wipes they still kept around since Max’s diaper days. The couple had found that the wipes were excellent for cleaning up children after meals. He stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of why his husband was upset. “Boys…” 

“Look, Daddy! I’m a gingerbread house!” Max, their three-year-old, shouted up at them as he pointed out all the icing and small candies decorating him. 

“I helped get the crown around his head!” Rafe proclaimed proudly.

True to Rafe’s word, the young warlock had a small crown made from the pearl-like candy that came with the gingerbread house kit. 

“You were supposed to decorate the house,” Alec corrected. He realized he would have to go back to retrieve the whole pack of wipes instead. There was no way the three he brought with him would ever be enough. Alec thought of maybe trying to convince his husband to clean the boys with magic instead. The archer wasn’t looking forward to options of wiping down Max and Rafe or giving them both a bath. Both of them sounded draining to him. However, he felt guilty asking anything of Magnus on his birthday. They were supposed to be spending today decorating the gingerbread house with their sons and then see the city’s Christmas Tree Lighting Event downtown. 

“Sayang, do you mind if I cleaned them with magic?” Magnus asked, already calling his cerulean magic forward. “It will take longer to bathe them.” 

Magnus looked towards the wall-mounted clock at his last statement. They still had two hours before they needed to leave, but if they wanted to finish the gingerbread house, a bath for their sons was not in the cards. 

“I want to be cleaned by Ayah’s magic!” Rafe volunteered excitedly, always enjoying the warmth his Ayah’s magic brought. Rafe had noticed how calming his Ayah’s magic could be after multiple, avoided nightmares and panic attacks. 

“Why can’t I keep my decorations!?” Max cried out. He stomped his foot down on the stool and crossed his arms, pouting at his parents. He and Rafe had worked hard on making him into a gingerbread house, and Max didn’t understand why Daddy and Ayah couldn’t see how a waste it would be to wash it off. 

“Remember we are going out to watch the tree lights tonight, Blue,” Alec reasoned. He was always the first to bat when it came to convincing the youngest of the Lightwood-Banes to do anything. “We promised Tia Izzy and Tio Jace pictures of the best lights, remember?” 

“I know, Daddy,” Max stated, still pouting. He had enlisted Rafe’s help to make him a costume for the pics like he had worn on Halloween. He didn’t know why his parents didn’t understand; they had outfits on, too! Ayah had made Daddy wear a matching Christmas sweater. “That’s why I wanted to put on a costume.” 

“A costume, Max?” Magnus questioned as he looked at his gingerbread house son. 

“Maxie wanted to wear something Christmas like, as you and Daddy are,” Rafe explained for his younger brother. 

Alec and Magnus both looked down at the Christmas sweaters that Maryse had given them. Magnus’ was red and white with a simple snowman and some snowflake pattern. Alec’s had the same design except in green and white instead. Maryse, of course, had provided two smaller sweaters for the boys, which were much more intricate. The parents just hadn’t let the boys put them on yet; in fear, they would stain them. They had kept them hung up in their room so their sons wouldn’t see them and attempt to pout their way into them right away. 

“Maxie, Daddy and I put yours and Rafe’s sweaters away so they wouldn’t get dirty while we made the gingerbread house,” Magnus explained as he looked at Alec, still holding his magic at bay. He knew his husband would agree to the magic clean-up. He could see it in the way Alec looked between Max and the small amount of wipes he had brought with him. Still, Magnus respected his husband’s wishes when it came to how they would raise their children. 

“Once Ayah cleans you both up with his magic, and we finish this gingerbread house, we can get you both in the sweaters Grandma sent for you,” Alec spoke to support his husband, hoping his husband caught his approval. He would forever be grateful that one of them had magic to keep up with their children. If they had to do everything the mundane way when it came to the boys, they would have to contract their own laundry services 24/7. Max always found a way to appear with a new stain any time they lost sight of him for a second, and Rafe, like the good older brother, would follow along.

“Grandma got us sweaters?” Max asked excitedly. 

“Yes, Blue,” Magnus responded, allowing his magic to sweep through Rafe. He watched as the dried frosting and multiple candy pieces disappeared. He smiled at the way Rafe would look at the swirls and sparks, trying to catch some in between his palms. “All done, Rafe.” 

“Thank you, Ayah!” Rafe shouted happily.

“Blue, are you going to let Ayah clean you up so we can finish?” Alec prompted as he kneeled close to Max, still at a distance so that he wouldn’t get dirty himself. “The sooner we finish the gingerbread house, the faster you can see the sweaters Grandma got you both.” 

“Why can’t I put it on after Ayah cleans me, Daddy?” Max attempted with a pout. “I promise I will be extra careful not to get dirty.” 

“Maxie, we can finish the house super fast!” Rafe stepped forward. He knew that try as he might, his little brother wasn’t capable of staying clean. 

“Really?” Max turned to his brother. If Rafe helped him, Max knew he could get to the sweater faster. 

Magnus watched the exchange between the boys with a smile. Rafe had started to learn how to get his brother to listen to him, and Magnus didn’t know if he should be concerned. So far, the little Shadowhunter had only used his newfound skill to help them get Max to listen to them. 

Magnus had been glad he had paid attention, because as soon as Rafe had nodded in response, Max took off towards Magnus, asking to be cleaned right away. Magnus’ quick skills saved him from a ruined outfit as he enveloped his youngest in his magic, cleaning him, exactly before he collided with his legs. 

“Thank you, Ayah!!” Max hugged Magnus and smiled up at him in between the giggles. 

“You are quite welcome, my little blueberry,” Magnus ruffled his hair softly and looked up at his husband with a shrug and a smile. Magnus had never been happy to have been involved in combat. Still, he had to admit the reflexes and quick magic abilities he gained from it had become useful in dealing with their rambunctious children. 

Alec instead went to wipe down the counter and cabinets. He looked at the time and saw the ninety minutes left till they needed to walk out the door. 

“Babe, would you mind summoning us another one of these?” Alec held up the mostly empty bags of icing so Magnus would understand. “Maybe some of the candies as well.” 

Magnus looked down at the boys at that comment. There had not been enough candy on Max to justify all the missing ones, meaning the boys had a snack while working on their masterpiece. 

“Boys?” Magnus prompted, and he could see how they had started to look away from Alec and him. “Did you get hungry?” 

“Maybe a little…,” Rafe admitted looking at everything in the room but his parents. It wasn’t like they could reuse the candy they had taken off Max after scrapping their first crown design. Max and he weren’t about to let good candy go to waste. “It was only the ones we took off of Max’s first crown, I swear.” 

“I’ll let this one slide since I don’t think it was that many, but remember we were already going to get hot chocolate while out. Too many sweets will make your stomachs upset,” Magnus reasoned the best he could with them. 

“We are still getting hot chocolate, right, Ayah?” Rafe asked, turning on the rare puppy eyes from him onto Magnus. 

“I could convince Ayah otherwise if you both promise to behave while we build the gingerbread house,” Alec offered as soon as he saw the chocolate puppy eyes. He knew how weak his husband was to any of their downcast eyes; it wasn’t a fair match up. 

“Promise! We will behave, Daddy! I will make sure Max does as well,” Rafael quickly turned to Alec, now joined by Max with his own pair of puppy eyes. 

Magnus waved his hands, calling his magic again to summon new icing, handing it specifically to his husband away from the kids, and a fresh supply of candy. He was thankful that the kids hadn’t decided to construct the crown from pieces of gingerbread instead. 

They quickly found a steady pace after Alec took the lead, letting boys point out where the frosting needed to be placed and allowing them to decorate the walls with the candy. Magnus helped keep the boys clean, with a wipe in hand just in case, and rolling up their sleeves every time they would fall back down their arms.

“Done! Sweaters now?!” Max cried out triumphantly as he placed the last of the hard gummies on the roof of their gingerbread house. 

“Yes, why don’t you go wash your hands and face with Daddy while I go get yours and Rafe’s outfits ready,” Magnus chuckled as he wiped some frosting off of Alec’s face. 

Alec was about to lean forward for a kiss as compensation for volunteering for clean-up duty when Rafael started to tug on his sweater sleeve. 

“Daddy! Come on. You can be mushy later!” Rafe reprimanded as he kept tugging Alec towards the door. 

Alec smiled at Magnus and shook his head. He turned around, taking both of his sons’ hands into his own, and instantly regretted it when he felt how much icing they still managed to touch even though he was the one holding the icing’s bag. 

“Come on then, ” Alec led them out the door and to the restroom. 

Magnus could hear them as they made their way to the restroom, cheering and giggling the whole way. He did a quick wipe down of the counter, mundane-style, before he set off to get the boys’ outfits. 

Once he was in the master bedroom he and Alec shared Magnus, saw the pair of gingerbread-man-like sweaters hanging on the closet door. Maryse had seen them at a shop and couldn’t resist buying a matching set of sweaters for her grandbabies. Magnus had to admit that with the brown snow pants he planned to pair the sweaters with, the boys would look the part of gingerbread men. The brown sweaters had simple white, green, and red patterns to mimic the frosting and candy buttons a gingerbread man usually had. 

“Ayah!! We are done! We are done!”

“Can we have our sweaters now!?” 

The cries of both his boys set him in motion. Magnus sneakingly waved his hands before anyone entered the room, bringing the two pairs of pants he needed from the boys’ rooms. When he turned around, he found out he hadn’t been as sneaky as he had hoped. Alec was looking at him with an eyebrow raised, looking at the pants now on the bed. Magnus offered his husband the best innocent smile he could conjure up before Alec broke and smiled at him shaking his head. 

“Max, Ayah is going to help you so he can also assist you in applying your glamour, alright?” Alec hated having to request Max to wear his glamour, but mundanes wouldn’t understand their son’s blue pigment. Alec knew Max didn’t fully understand now, and the young boy just thought it was a fun game or another costume whenever he did have to use glamour. 

“Daddy, I can dress myself!” Rafe proudly stated as he walked to his Ayah to collect his clothes. 

As of lately, Rafael had started to take his role more seriously as the older one and, in the process, had begun to claim that he no longer needed his parents’ help doing things like getting water, a snack, or putting on clothes. Magnus had drawn the line on picking his clothes out when Rafe had tried to walk out of the loft with five different jackets on, proclaiming his Tia Izzy had told him it was called layering. 

After the boys were dressed and true to his word Rafe got prepared all by himself; Magnus started working on Max’s glamour. They had settled long ago on matching the glamour’s skin tone to Rafael’s, his hair color would match Alec’s, and on Max’s request, even though blue eyes were common enough to leave them be, Max’s eyes were shifted to the same chocolate brown Magnus used as his. 

“Done, Ayah?” Max asked as he felt the magic starting to fade. 

“All set, Maxie,” Magnus confirmed, before turning to Rafe. “Good job, Rafe. Soon you will be trying to make your breakfast and then want to train only with your Daddy and Tio Jace,” Magnus pulled Rafe close as the other started to chuckle at his dramatics. 

“Ayaaahh,” Rafe whined between giggles as he tried to get away. 

Alec watched Max move forward and try to help his brother get away from Magnus. He smiled and wondered if this could be another one; he discreetly asked Catarina to pull out from his memories as a photo so that he could frame it. He rarely did because all of his family memories were precious, but on rare occasions, he would ask. He had only done it five other times before. 

“Are you ready, Sayang?”

“Yes, we need to be there soon, so we can stop for hot chocolate first,” Alec smiled and reached for Rafe’s hand as Magnus started to open the portal. 

He set it to open up in an alley behind a Downworlder run cafe, where they would get their hot cocoa. They usually would appear inside the cafe with no problem, but Jack had warned them not to do it during the Holidays because he would also serve mundanes during that season. 

After he stabilized the portal, Magnus reached for Max’s hand.

”Now remember boys, we do not let go of Daddy’s or my hand when we are crossing through,” Magnus instructed. He knew it was becoming redundant with how many times they used portals to travel. 

“Yes, Ayah.” They both responded in unison. 

Alec led Rafael with him and crossed through, closely followed behind by Magnus and Max. Then he quickly turned to check on the youngest boy, who was a bit iffy when it came to portal travel. Sometimes Max’s stomach wouldn’t exactly agree with the magic used to travel. To his relief, Max seemed fine as he kept tugging at Magnus’s hand when he realized where exactly they had landed. 

“Calm down, Max,” Alec gently warned. The boy looked up at Alec and once again presented his puppy eyes. Even when glamoured, they never failed to cause a clench in Alec’s heart. 

“We are almost there, Maxie,” Rafe chimed in with a smile as he pointed to the opening of the alley. 

Luckily for them, the snow was still not sticking and instead was melting as the flurries fell. Max finally calmed down after Rafe held his hand, and as they walked out onto the sidewalk. If anyone saw them, they would just assume they were a typical mundane family; it was only those who belonged to the Shadow World who knew who exactly they were. 

Alec opened the small cafe’s doors for his family, relishing the bits of warmth he felt just from entering. 

“Look, Ayah!” Rafe pointed to the newly added display case full of pastries, “Can we have one, please? Please? Please?” 

“Can we, Daddy?” Max added, directing his pleas at Alec, in case Rafe’s failed. 

“Boys, we have a whole gingerbread house at home,” Magnus reasoned. He knew they couldn’t exactly eat the thing since they had already tried last year, and the gingerbread pieces weren’t exactly edible. Still, they were already getting hot chocolate, and he wasn’t looking forward to giving them more sugar. 

“But Ayah, last year you said we couldn’t eat, but it was nice to make!” Rafael accused. 

Alec internally sighed as he watched his husband try and defuse the situation. He let his eyes scan over to the display case and caught sight of a box of miniature Christmas decorated cakes; there were two different designs, a snowman and an ornament one, and there were two of each design. The round cakes were smaller in diameter than all of Magnus’ coasters at home. Alec cleared his throat in the agreed way to signal Magnus he needed his attention, but discreet enough not to let their sons notice.

Magnus looked up, followed his eyes to where Alec was signaling and noticed the boxes of 4 miniature cakes in the display case. 

“You are right; it almost slipped my mind,” Magnus feigned as he ruffled Rafael’s hair. He pretended to look at the display case before pointing to the box of cakes. “Oh, look, boys! We could each get our own small cake with our hot chocolate.” 

“Yes!” Max cheered, not seeing what his Ayah was pointing out, rejoicing instead that they were getting more sweets. 

“Look, Ayah! This one has a reindeer on it!” Rafe pointed out to another box next to the one Alec had seen. 

“Oh, it also has a snowflake one, and it’s blue!!” Max cheered at the other design in the same box as the reindeer. 

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite family,” Jack greeted them from behind the counter. 

“Hello,” both Max and Rafe greeted back as their parents taught them. 

“What can I get you today?” 

“Four of the House Hot Chocolates and boys, have you decided on which box you want?” Magnus asked as he looked down to see his sons still looking at the cakes. 

After some silent debating, Rafe stepped forward. 

“We want the snowflake and ornament box, please,” Rafe stated clearly and politely, earning him a shoulder pat from Alec and a smile from Magnus. 

“The box of small cakes with snowflake and ornament designs as well, please, Jack.” Magnus finished the order. 

“No problem. Should have your order out in five minutes,” Jack confirmed, causing the children to cheer, throwing their hands up. 

Alec guided Rafe, while Magnus grabbed Max’s hand again, so they could all stand to the side, letting other customers order while they waited. 

“After this, we are going to the park, right?” Rafe asked, looking up at his Daddy. 

“Correct. We are going to go sit on a bench and watch as they light the park’s tree and the other decorations they have,” Alec explained. 

“Are we going to eat our cakes over there, Daddy?” Max asked. 

“Yes, you can hold and sip at your hot cocoa but Ayah will hold the cakes till we are at the park’s bench,” Alec smiled at the slight frown he received from his youngest. Alec knew patience was not Max’s strong suit. 

“Lightwood-Bane!” Jack called out from the cash register. He had all four drinks in to-go cups, two in child cups, with a removable paper grip on them that included sturdy-paper handles on both sides of them. It was so that parents could pull out both sides to simulate a sippy cup, or only one side to have a mug, depending on how their child would hold it better. 

“Thanks, Jack. Hope you have a good day,” Alec replied as he moved forward and paid for their drinks and tip. 

“Come again soon,” Jack smiled. 

Magnus took one of the child cups and started to undo one of the handles, and set it in place so that Max could hold it. Max was now able to hold cups properly without any issue, but Magnus still didn’t want to take any chances, in case his grip on it lessened with only one hold; that was why he took the other handle out as well. 

“Here you go, Blue,” Magnus offered the cup to Max. 

“Can I do the handles on my cup?” Rafe asked before Alec had a chance to pull the tabs free. 

“Sure, buddy,” Alec smiled and handed it over to Rafael, observing him just in case he needed assistance. Rafael struggled a bit to get the tabs loose first, but once he did, the handle popped into place with a bit of coaxing. 

“Look, Ayah, I did it! Look, Maxie!” Rafe proudly showed off his cup with one of the handles pulled out. 

“Good job, Rafe!” Magnus praised him. _Rafael was growing up so fast_ , Magnus realized. 

“Next time I want to try like Rafe, Daddy!” Max announced as he looked proudly at his older brother, wanting to do things like Rafe could. 

“Maybe, Maxie,” Alec offered and grabbed his and Magnus’ cups, while Magnus took the small bag, holding their cakes for later. 

They both took the boys’ hands as they started to get ready to leave. Rafe reached for Ayah’s hand, proclaiming it was his turn to hold it since Max had it on the way there. Max pouted for a second before Alec picked the young warlock up and carried him with one hand, putting the two hot chocolates in a drink carrier they had provided him. This way, he could hold Max in one hand and the drinks in another. 

Magnus smiled at his husband and shook his head at how easy Alec gave in to Max at times. 

“All set?” Magnus asked with a tight grip on the bag and Rafael’s hand. He got a chorus of affirmative answers from his family before they all exited the small cafe. 

Alec was glad he decided to carry Max when he noticed how excited the boy was getting as the park came into vision at the end of the sidewalk. 

“Daddy, can we play on the swings?” Max questioned right away. 

“Not today, Maxie,” Alec replied as he shook his head, “remember we are here to see the Christmas lights.” 

“Oh, right, the lights!” Max recalled and started to grow even more excited. “Also, we need pictures.” 

Magnus smiled down to Rafe, as the young Shadowhunter smiled back up at him at his brother’s antics. 

They came to the end of the sidewalk and entered the gates of the park’s entrance. They were met with a few people in festive gear passing out flyers and candy canes. 

“Hello, are you here for the light festival?” a young girl greeted them. “Oh my gosh!!! You have the cutest gingerbread men as sons!” 

“Thank you,” Max and Rafe replied in unison as they preened at the compliment. 

“Awww, they answer together as well, and have manners! They are honestly so adorable.” 

“Yes, we are. Our boys and my husband wanted to get some holiday photos and enjoy the show,” Alec replied with a proud smile. 

“Thank you for your compliments,” Magnus accepted warmly. 

“Welcome then. The show should start in twenty minutes. Since you have little ones, you get access to the front spots, don’t worry, there’s still benches there. Just for this year, the city borrowed some of Santa’s reindeer to help with the lights, and we are dividing the front spots for people with younger kids so they can get a closer view of them,” she explained, winking to the boys as she said the Santa’s part. 

“Santa?” Rafe asked as his eyes got bigger. “He let you borrow them? Won’t he need them?” 

“Yeah! Won’t Santa need them? How come you took them?” Max parroted but was still excited that they would get to see the reindeer. 

“Not to worry. We only borrowed the reindeer for today; after that, the reindeer will fly back to the North Pole so they can help Santa for Christmas,” she explained so expertly that it was apparent, she had handled these types of questions before. 

“Oh! That’s nice of him!” Max concluded with an excited smile, and Rafael nodded along with his brother. 

“With that settled here you are,” she slipped the flyer with a picture of children playing in the snow in between Alec’s drink carrier. “This is just so that they know you are supposed to be there since you have kids. I doubt they will get far from you, but in case one of you needs to attend to them both and leave the other solo on the bench. It’s just for your convenience, so we won’t accidentally ask you to move because you don’t seem to have children.” 

“Thank you,” Alec responded with a smile. He was grateful she had put it in between the drinks instead of trying to hand it to him. It would’ve ended in an awkward dance, where he would’ve had to put Max down eventually. 

“Most of the benches at the beginning are taken, I believe, but there are still some free ones at the middle and the end, ” she outlined as the family started to make their way through the entrance. 

Magnus smiled and nodded in response, turning back to follow Alec’s lead. 

“I think an end bench would be best. It gives us time to set up the kids with their cakes and the phone cameras for the photos,” Alec offered as he started to observe the layout of the park. He looked around at the other families enjoying their time and at the kids running around impatiently, waiting for the show to start. 

“Agreed. Come on, Rafe.” Magnus guided them towards the end and looked around till he spotted a few open benches next to them. “There should be perfect.” 

Max and Rafael grew more excited as they stepped closer to the bench. Once there, they knew they would be allowed to walk around it, but more importantly, they would finally get their small cakes. Max was set down first, followed by Rafe, before they sat beside them on both sides. Alec handed Magnus his cup while taking the cakes from him. 

“Daddy, can I have my cake?” Max immediately requested as he set the cup of cocoa down between his legs. 

“Me too!” Rafe chimed in. 

“Yes, of course, don’t worry, I just need to get us all settled, and Ayah needed his cocoa as well,” Alec explained as he started to open the box of cakes. The cakes were all individually wrapped in paper, and there was a good amount of napkins on the side of the box. “Which ones did you boys want?” 

“Snowflake!” answered Max. 

“Ornament!” Rafe exclaimed. 

Alec smiled and nodded as he picked up an ornament and a snowflake designed cake and handed them over to the boys carefully. He noticed how the small cake easily fit in Max’s hands. 

“Hold on, boys, let me get a picture for the family,” Magnus had his phone out, already lining up the shot of the kids holding their cakes in their sweaters. “Smile.” 

Max and Rafe held up their cakes and smiled big for the camera. They had grown up around their Ayah and Tia Izzy, always wanting photos of them, so by now, they knew where to look when someone asked them to take a picture. 

“Perfect!” Magnus praised as he quickly snapped a few more for safe measure. “Go ahead and eat now; thank you for waiting, boys.” 

“Which one would you like, babe?” Alec asked, holding up the open box for Magnus to choose. The boys were happily eating away their small treats, with warm sips from their cocoa to wash it all down. 

“Hmm,” Magnus pretended to be in deep thought as he assessed both of the cakes, “I think I will take the ornament. They used edible glitter on it, and I can’t resist that.” 

Alec released a light chuckle at his husband’s reasoning but accepted it either way. He carefully handed the cake over to Magnus and leaned over the boys for a chaste kiss, watchful not to disturb them. 

They all settled down on the bench and peacefully ate while they waited for the show to start. From what Alec and Magnus had looked up online that morning, the show would consist of the big tree in the middle coming to light, as a small parade of volunteers came out and performed some Holiday songs. 

Alec recalled the morning’s conversation with his husband, smiling. 

_“Good morning, babe,” Alec kissed up Magnus’ bare shoulder as the light broke through the curtains. “Happy birthday, my love.”_

_Magnus incoherently mumbled as he started to wake up. He had hoped he would get to sleep in more on his birthday, at least._

_“Alexander,” he managed as he pushed back further into his husband’s warm body. “How early is it?”_

_“It’s already 10 am, love,” Alec informed him as he kept kissing Magnus’ shoulder. “I got the boys breakfast and let you sleep in a bit longer.”_

_“I knew I married you for a reason,” Magnus praised, smiling into his pillow. “Did you make me breakfast?”_

_“Of course, I did. I even brought it for you,” Alec stated with an eye roll his husband couldn’t see but could probably hear. “Max and Rafe are currently watching cartoons, so I say we have 25 minutes of safety.”_

_“Breakfast in bed?” Magnus turned around and sat up while attempting to rub the sleep away from his eyes._

_Alec leaned over and claimed Magnus’ lips in a soft morning kiss before placing a tray with french toast and sliced fruit in front of him._

_“Oh! I am getting spoiled, I see! French Toast is only for special occasions,” Magnus teased as he picked up his silverware and started to cut his breakfast. He held up a bit for Alec to take. “What did I do to have such a good husband?”_

_“Nothing, you deserved me just by being you, sometimes I think you deserve more,” Alec admitted, as he took the bite offered, “I wanted to make sure you knew how special you are to me. The boys have presents waiting for you as well, but I wanted some time with you before then.”_

_“Then it’s a good thing I get to decide what I want as well because I wouldn’t choose anyone but you,” Magnus corrected as he took a bite for himself. He enjoyed the attention he was getting from Alec. It was still something he was growing to become accustomed to; even after all these years, an ever decreasing part of himself still held to the scars of his past. Alec was healing them, though, applying a healthy dose of his love over each one, every chance the Shadowhunter got._

_“What do you want to do after presents? I have Jace and Izzy covering for me all day, with strict orders to only call on life or death things,” Alec informed him. “We could go out shopping with the boys if that’s what you want? Anything you want to do today goes.”_

_Magnus got through his bite and thought of what his husband had offered._

_“Are you offering a shopping trick with me, Sayang?”_

_“If that is what you want to do today, then yes.”_

_“Anything I want?”_

_“Name it, and it is yours.”_

_“I want to do some holiday stuff as a family,” Magnus stated clearly. They had been watching some holiday movies last night, and it got him thinking of how they hadn’t done their annual gingerbread house yet or even purchased a tree. The boys had already written their Wish List, and Magnus had changed the house decorations a bit to be more festive, but past that, they had done nothing._

_“Holiday stuff? Like, watch movies?” Alec asked._

_“We could, but I was thinking more along the lines of making the gingerbread house and using the sweaters that your mom got us all,” Magnus offered in between some bites of fruit._

_“Simon and Clary were going on and on about some sort of mundane light event at the park that was supposed to take place today,” Alec offered. “We could take the boys out to that? Maybe pick them up some hot chocolate along the way? They have been eating their fruits and vegetables, even Max, which is surprising, after he attempted to justify that since we call him blueberry, and blueberries are fruits, it would be wrong to eat them. I swear we shouldn’t let Jace and Simon babysit anymore.”_

_“I would agree, but I like date night too much to lose your brother and his boyfriend as babysitters,” Magnus reasoned with a smile. “That sounds good, though, we can tell them after presents.”_

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, looking at his husband, who seemed to have spaced out a bit. 

“Sorry, I just remembered something,” Alec apologized and offered a shy smile to cover up his blush hopefully. “Are you enjoying your birthday, Magnus?” 

“I am. Thank you, Sayang,” Magnus easily answered. It was the truth, after all. After their conversation, everything had been like a dream for Magnus, even the frosting accident. He got to make new memories with the boys and spend a whole day with his husband. There was nothing more Magnus could wish for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> Thank you to [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars) once again!
> 
> Curious of who might be next? Drop me an [Ask](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/ask).
> 
> See you all tomorrow!


End file.
